A Higurashi Halloween
by TrickyTheTricksterMew
Summary: this has nothing to do with my current story about this. this idea came up and i wanted to write it. hope you enjoy it.


**A Higurashi Halloween**

_some say Halloween is a time for fun and candy._

_but some take it as an advantage to prey on young...or old souls that walk along the streets of Hinamizawa._

_############################################################################_

"what do you think i should be for Halloween....Rena? a sexy vampire....or a sexy kitty cat?" Kamari asked Rena.

they were in a store that sold many Halloween costumes.

" a sexy kitty would be best!" Rena said excitedly imagining Kamari in the costume.

she went into moe mode.

" YOU WOULD LOOK SO CUTE! I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE YOU HOME!" Rena yelled twirling around.

" ok. what will you be?" Kamari asked Rena.

Rena stopped twirling and grabbed a bunny outfit.

" THIS!" she yelled holding it up.

it was also the sexy type.

" alright. let's go pay." Kamari said laughing under her breath.

they payed and went to where thier bikes were.

" i can't wait for Halloween! it gives me goosebumps whenever i think about it!" Kamari yelled getting on her bike.

" yeah! and it's just a few hours away!" Rena added.

" i hope we all have fun tonight!" Kamari said as they peddled back to Hinamizawa.

_what they didn't know is that tonight.....there was going to be......a killing._

Kamari and Rena were helping out Mion and Shion into their costumes.

Mion was going to be a sexy french maid and Shion was going to be a regular vampire.

" you two are going to look so cute" Kamari stated helping Mion.

" I MIGHT JUST TAKE YOU HOME!" Rena yelled twirling around.

she calmed down and continued to help Shion.

Keiichi walked in and he was already dressed.

he was wearing a baseball uniform and he had Satoshi's bat in one hand.

" almost ready girls?" he asked.

said girls looked at the bat and their eyes went dull.

" why do you have Satoshi's bat....Keiichi?" Shion and Kamari asked.

" it was abandoned in the classroom so i took it just for tonight." Keiichi replied.

the girls went back to normal.

" just as long as you put it back....it's ok." Kamari said smiling evilly.

Rika and Satoko made themselves seen.

Rika was wearing a kitty costume and Satoko wore a vampire costume similar to Shions.

" AW! THEY ARE SO CUTE!" all the girls yelled.

Kamari and Shion grabbed the girls.

" thank you for bieng my daughter for tonight!" they both said.

" no problem." Rika said.

" i hate you." Satoko told Shion.

" i love you too." Shion replied to Satoko's comment.

" since all you girls are done.....LET US GO AND GET SOME CANDY!" Keiichi yelled pointing his bat in the air.

everyone split into groups and went diffent ways.

Kamari and Rika were a group.

Satoko and Shion were a group.

Keiichi and Rena were a group.

Mion was left to go alone. ( -_-' )

*with Kamari and Rika*

" what do you think will happen tonight?" Kamari asked Hanyuu, Rika's ghost friend.

" i don't know. something horrible.....i know that much." Hanyuu replied.

" keep an eye out for anything wierd." Rika told Kamari.

" got it." Kamari replied.

as they continued to trick-or-treat.......they stumbled upon Mion and Shions grandmother.

" hello girls." the grandma said.

" hello Grandmother." Kamari replied bowing.

" good evening Granny Oreo." Rika said also bowing.

" don't show respect! it's my pleasure to meet up with you girls. have you seen Shion around?" Oreo said looking around.

her voice had a tint of hate in it.

" no. i'm sorry." Rika and Kamari replied.

" oh...alright then. see you girls later." Oreo said walking away.

Kamari and Rika walked away also.

" did you notice something wierd about Grandmother tonight?" Kamari asked Rika and Hanyuu.

" yeah. she seemed angry at Shion for some reason." Hanyuu replied.

" we beter keep an eye on her." Rika said.

" but she's the head of the Sonozaki family. she'll be hard to keep an eye on." Kamari said seriously.

*With Shion and Satoko*

" wow! look at all the candy we have so far!" Satoko said looking in her bag.

" i told you people would give you more candy if you had a mother in costume." Shion said also looking in her bag.

" i wonder how Rika and Kamari-nee nee are doing?" Satoko wondered in her head.

*with Keiichi and Rena*

" they all thought we were a couple. us a couple." Keiichi said sulking.

" so!? we got more candy!" Rena pointed out.

" i wonder how Mion's doing?" Keiichi said.

" oh yeah. she doesn't have a partner." Rena said.

*With Mion*

she had only filled one third of her candy sack and she was getting tired.

" damn them and getting into teams without me." Mion mummbled.

she came across Kamari and Rika. they were talking about something.

" we have to disgard ourselves of granny Oreo." Rika said.

" but she's the head of the Sonozaki family. how would we do it?" Kamari asked.

" simple. have her kill herself." Rika said taking out a neddle with some liquid in it.

" when should we do it?" Kamari asked.

" when she stands alone. then we can strike." Rika said putting the neddle away.

Rika adn Kamari didn't notice Mon had heard the whole thing.

" they want to kill granny?" Mion thought as Rika and Kamari walked away.

*With Keiichi and Rena*

" hey! Shion! Satoko!" Keiichi yelled waving at said girls.

" well hello Keiichi!" Shion said as she and Satoko walked toward him and Rena.

" how are you guys doing?" rena asked pointing to thier candy bags.

" AWESOME! we get more candy as a team!" Satoko yelled happily.

" yeah. we ot more candy also. everyone thought we were a couple." Rena said laughing.

" that's not a good thing." Keiichi thought sighing.

" i wonder where Rika dnKamari are?" Shion said.

*With Kamari and Satoko*

" there she is." Rika said.

they had stalked granny Oreo and she was finally alone.

" i know she is. are you sure we should do this? even if it is to save everyone?" Kamari asked.

" of course. do you want everyone to die." Rika said.

they walked up to granny and just stood there with dull lifeless eyes.

" hello girls. what brings you here." granny Oreo asked sweetly.

Rika took out her neddle.

" i'm sorry granny Oreo. but this is your new fate." Rika said as she plunged the neddle into granny Oreo.

granny Oreo screamed and started to bleed.

granny then walked to the edge of the cliff they were on like a drunk person.

she stared at the girls then jumped off.

granny Oreo fell to her death.

" let's go." Rika said putting away her neddle.

" right." Kamari replied.

they then walked away. leaving the body to rot and decay.

*With the others*

Shion, Mion, Satoko, Keiichi, and Rena were walking around looking for the other two missing girls.

Rika and Kamari appeared out of nowhere.

" there you two are." Mion said.

she pretended not to notice a little blood stain on Rika's arm.

" we should be going now." Shion said as she noticed lights go off in people's houses.

" wait. we have to show you guys something." Rika and Kamari said.

Rika and Kamari lead the way to the shrine of Oyashiro-Sama.

as they others went inside Rika and Kamari stayed by the door.

" what are we doing here?" Satoko asked getting scared.

" goodbye." Rika said.

" see you in hell." Kamari said as she slammed the door shut.

Satoko and Rena pounded on the door.

" LET US OUT!" they yelled.

something laughed in the shadows.

" what was that?" Mion asked.

she too....was getting scared.

all of a sudden something came at them all and they all screamed into the night.

Kamari and Rika stood outside laughing evilly into the night.

" HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" the two girls yelled while laughing.

############################################################################

sounds wierd i know. this is the best i can do for now. i will be making a criatmas special also. i'll start on it now so it won't come out crappy like this one. see you guys on the fright side.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ^-^'


End file.
